<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Omegaverse World of Jeongcheol by Katrisse</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26812273">Omegaverse World of Jeongcheol</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katrisse/pseuds/Katrisse'>Katrisse</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups, Alpha Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Alpha Kim Mingyu, Alpha Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Alpha Lee Chan | Dino, Alpha Lee Seokmin | DK, Alpha Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Attempted Kidnapping, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Knotting, M/M, Omega Boo Seungkwan, Omega Hong Jisoo | Joshua, Omega Jeon Wonwoo, Omega Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Omega Xu Ming Hao | The8, Omega Yoon Jeonghan, Omegaverse, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:08:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,813</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26812273</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katrisse/pseuds/Katrisse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>All of the members have partners. All of the members have mated, except for their two eldest. How will the two mate?<br/>Steamy moments of JeongCheol, be aware!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Lee Seokmin | DK, Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>133</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Pre-Heat part I</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In this world, people are free whom they want to love.</p><p> </p><p>Seventeen’s interview with tonight’s show is all about their mate and relationships, wherein their carats loved to know about. </p><p> </p><p>In their interview, all of them introduced their mates and told the public their stories about how they met. </p><p> </p><p>For DK he said that it was the time when his Xcalibur' Musical has ended, his lover was overly jealous that time and accidentally confessed. The members laughed at his confession as they teased Joshua. While Joshua is seen beet red. DK laughed reminiscing those times but seeing his lover curled himself at his side to hide his embarrassment, he felt like wanting to protect the omega. He grabbed the latter’s shoulder and brought him to his chest, telling the members to stop the tease.</p><p> </p><p>Hoshi went next. It is when Hoshi stayed with Woozi in his universe factory to produce some music. Woozi added that he remembered Hoshi was carrying some bottles of soju and asked why he did it. Hoshi added that he planned to make Woozi confessed to him that night. Woozi stood on his chair and hit his lover saying “So you forced me?! You hedgehog!! You’re so sly!” he continued hitting his mate as the members became chaotic separating the two. </p><p> </p><p>They both stopped feeling exhausted wherein the host continued their segment. Jun then came saying that he thinks he and The8 had the most romantic and natural way of confessing. Everyone laughed and agreed. </p><p> </p><p>Mingyu raised his hand like a child to go on next. He said that it was the time when he went to Wonwoo’s room, immediately removing his clothes in front of him. Mingyu said he thinks that the latter loved him just because of his body and when he puts his ... Wonwoo shut Mingyu’s mouth with both hands. “Mingyu! Don’t be stupid! That is not what happened. So, stop saying things!” he told his mate as he’s the one who continued. </p><p> </p><p>The older confessed that he fell in love with his determined personality. During their debut days, he said, Mingyu was already showing interest in him. Not too long ago he accepted him as his lover because his feelings for him did not waver.</p><p> </p><p>Seungkwan teased Wonwoo whether he’ll cry or not. </p><p> </p><p>Then Vernon came next. He told everyone that he had the hardest time confessing to his lover. This is because Seungkwan has so many personalities. Vernon added that he first wants to know if the other party had mutual feelings for him before confessing. He can’t read Seungkwan’s mood if he’s with him before they mated, and that time I was having so many misunderstandings. Seungkwan then added that in the end, he was the one who confessed first because he is an impatient person. </p><p> </p><p>All the members mocked Seungkwan for being impatient while he tried to shoo them away.</p><p> </p><p>As for dino, he mentioned that his hyungs were so overprotected with him. Saying that they still want him to grow up until he’s 23 he may find his mate. </p><p> </p><p>The host asked the two eldest of the group, on how come they were the eldest but haven't mated yet. Scoups played dumb saying that who said they haven’t? </p><p> </p><p>The members strongly disagree with him, which made him laughed embarrassingly while earning a slap on his back caused by Jeonghan. </p><p> </p><p>Instead, he answered seriously as he held his lover's hand and said that even they were the first couple of the group, Scoups was still waiting for Jeonghan to give himself to him. The younger squeezed his lover's hands as a gesture of appreciation.</p><p> </p><p>During that confession interview, their fans loved them more, which gave them twice of their popularity. </p><p> </p><p>Seventeen held a concert in Seoul and Jeonghan was not having the time of his life due to his pre-heat. Scoups tried to stop him and made him rest, but he insisted on performing for there are a lot of fans waiting for him. Jeonghan held Scoups’ face as he reassures him, showing that he bought a lot of suppressants with him. </p><p> </p><p>Scoups told the Vernon and Mingyu to keep an eye on Jeonghan due to his condition. </p><p> </p><p>After finishing the concert, the other members we’re fixing their things up. While Scoups has a business to finish as a leader. </p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan came to grab an iced coffee near their waiting room and invited Seungkwan to come with him. Since jeonghan is popular with both genders, many were eyeing him, knowing that he still hasn’t been marked. </p><p> </p><p>He refused Mingyu and Vernon’s offer to guide them both down the hallway but Jeonghan refused as he said that he could take care of themselves. One thing that Jeonghan appreciates in Seungcheol is that he sees him as a man, not an omega who is known to be weak and delicate. They once fought about this a long time ago, but they handled it quite smoothly. </p><p> </p><p>While going to the end of the cafeteria they realized that they were being followed. He whispered Seungkwan to run and get some help, though it’s too late, hearing the heavy footsteps nearing their way. Once he felt a hand lands on his shoulder he swats it back, holds his arms, and threw him on the ground. He put Seungkwan behind him as he looks for someone to help them.</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan punched the second guy’s face, but there was a counterpunch below his stomach “AGH!” This made him crouch squeezing his stomach.</p><p> </p><p>“We got him. Go get the other.” Referring to Seungkwan. </p><p> </p><p>“You are never gonna get away with this.” Jeonghan snarled at the bigger man in front of him tying his hands on his back. The man stared at him and wickedly smiled “I’ll be tasting and breed you soon omega.” He showed his toothy smile as he brought his hands on to Jeonghan’s face to his neck, Jeonghan shivered and turned away. He forcefully pressed his hands to Jeonghan’s mouth and nose blocking his breathing and causing him to faint. </p><p> </p><p>“JEONGHAN HYUNG!! Vernon! SCOUPS HYUNG! HEL- Hmph!" Seungkwan's mouth was covered with a handkerchief. They were dragged at the back of the arena parking lot. </p><p> </p><p>After some time Jeonghan slowly opened his eyes after being unconscious from lack of air. "NO!! RELEASE ME. STOP!" His hands and feet were tied up. Carried on the back of a big and masculine guy. He saw Seungkwan being carried away as well on the shoulder of a guy. </p><p> </p><p>"SEUNGKWAN-AH WAKE UP!!" Jeonghan blamed the heat as to why he was feeling weak. "Scoups help us. Where are you." He gave up flailing as he cries his tears out. </p><p> </p><p>The back door burst out open "HYUNG! SEUNGKWAN!" Mingyu, Vernon, and Wonwoo came with their managers and securities. </p><p> </p><p>After they fought and captured the criminals. Seungkwan gained consciousness and run to the arms of his mate. Jeonghan crouched and wrapped his arms around him, crying with fear while looking for Scoups to comfort him. Mingyu and wonwoo came to him and comfort him in his stead. Giving soothing rubs on his back. </p><p> </p><p>"Don't worry Hyung, coups Hyung is on his way." Then scoups came bursting out the door, breathing hard as if he runs in a marathon. Jeonghan looked up recognizing his lover's fury. Scoups saw the 3 guys as he punched the hell out of them. Jeonghan looked at him beat the one who was carrying him the one who threatens to claim him. </p><p> </p><p>"Cheol stop. Come. I need you right now." Scoups looked at his lover crying, weak, and shaking. Jeonghan welcomed him with open arms, as scoups scooped him, carrying him bridal style. </p><p> </p><p>"I'm here baby. I'm here." The younger pressed his nose closer into scoups neck, breathing in the smell of him. </p><p> </p><p>Afterward at the dorms –</p><p> </p><p>Mingyu's POV. </p><p> </p><p>“That was a heck of a scheme, trying to kidnap Jeonghan Hyung and Seungkwan.” It’s a good thing that we came ahead of time or else -</p><p> </p><p>Wonwoo interrupted his thoughts and said “Don’t worry too much, we already saved them and they weren’t physically harmed. Seungkwan is with Vernon now and Jeonghan Hyung is probably gonna be mated later.” Wonwoo closed his mouth as he chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, Coups Hyung will take care of him now. I just hope that this incident won’t happen again in the future.”  </p><p> </p><p>I am worried about wonwoo too, the fact that he is an omega and could be taken away. </p><p> </p><p>“Your thinking too much gyu, I’m not going to be taken away, since you’re always sticking to me.”</p><p> </p><p>I bumped my forehead to him as we talk in the kitchen. Seeing him smile at me wholeheartedly made me feel that I got myself a wonderful mother for my future kids.</p><p> </p><p>I locked our hands as we go straight to my room instead of his. Due to the circumstances of the group and all are mated, our company doesn’t allow us to exclusively share a room since they said that even though we are partners, we will still have the urge to want our own spaces. As we got out of the kitchen, we were faced by Vernon and Seungkwan making out on our couch. </p><p> </p><p>Seungkwan has his arms wrapped around Vernon’s neck, sitting on his lap. “I love you, Vernon! I don’t want to be separated from you, ever.”</p><p> </p><p>I can’t stand this. I want to puke all over, but I don’t want them to stop because they experienced a lot too. I squeezed Wonwoo’s hand catching his attention. </p><p> </p><p>“Let’s go and do that to my room.” I looked down seeing him face flushed, ears red, and caused him to bare his neck in front of me.</p><p> </p><p>He is so adorable. Seeing my mark on him made me nipped on it.</p><p> </p><p>“Mingyu!” He raised his head and looked at me surprisingly.</p><p> </p><p>I can’t handle this. “Come on!” I grabbed him and went straight to my room as I locked it.</p><p> </p><p>TO BE CONTINUED ...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Pre-Heat part II</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jeonghan was remembering his pasts with Seungcheol, answering his thoughts of being mated with him for the rest of his life.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TheVerse Hotel - Where Idols do their mating rituals.</p><p>Hello everybody! An update was released. :))</p><p>And I need your help for the upcoming pages. I plan to make a male pregnancy implied for the SEQUEL.<br/>2 couples in total, Jeongcheol was already included. Which couple should get the other slot for mpreg implied?<br/>SeokSoo, SoonHoon, GyuWon, JunHao or Verkwan? </p><p>Comment down below.</p><p>Ps. Dino won't be left out, he'll be in every scene don't worry XD</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Scoups carried Jeonghan to his room. He lay him down gently on his bed as he wrapped Jeonghan with a blanket. Scoups crouched on Jeonghan’s side, bringing his hands to his hair, combing the brunette with his fingers.</p><p> </p><p>“Rest up Jeonghanie, you need to gain energy for your coming heat. Sleep first and I’ll come back to check on you later.” Scoups smiled at him tenderly and softly ruffled his hair. By the time Scoups turn around, Jeonghan caught his hands.  </p><p> </p><p>“Stay with me cheolie.” Scoups soften at the sight, sitting beside the younger.</p><p> </p><p>The pheromones of the omega were already taking a toll on the alpha. Breathing in the sweetest scent that he has been yearning for years. “If I stayed with you longer, I won’t be able to control myself and may claim you here right now.” The room was silent, hands were still locked with each other as they stared for a while. “Don’t worry I’ll just prepare some things and I’m going to be holding you in my arms all day.” </p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan nodded, watching Scoups as he leaves the room. He shifted onto his side putting both hands under his head. Deep in his thoughts making him drift into sleep.</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan’s POV</p><p> </p><p>I’m an idol and still not mated. My family has been urging me to mate with Seungcheol soon and I need to decide right away.</p><p> </p><p>     -- Flashback --</p><p> </p><p>When I was in Middle School all genders were required to identify their second identity. After taking my results, I had a hard time accepting the fact that I am an omega. My mom was an omega and of course, it has the possibility that I would take it on her. Fully aware that being an omega can be very complicated. Even though they are respected by society, there are still those who don’t agree with this kind of perception.</p><p> </p><p>I grew up well and lived in a good community. I told my mom and dad that I wanted to be an idol, luckily, they managed to accept my decision easily. After I graduated from University I was suddenly recruited.</p><p> </p><p>I trained for two years and I met Seungcheol, Joshua, and the other members. Wherein Joshua became my best friend, we leaned on each other every time we couldn’t handle the responsibilities of being an idol. Because we are omegas and are close in age we understand each other. He is my very precious and loyal friend.</p><p> </p><p>On the other hand, when I first met Seungcheol, at first, I thought he was kind of scary and intimidating since he is an alpha. But rather being intimidated at him, I see him more of a stubborn kid, silly, messy, and whiny. My trainee years had become more challenging yet fun since he comforted me throughout the time when I feel like giving up. He is always on my side, treating me gently.</p><p> </p><p>My life was not always flowers and honey. I once made the worst decision of my life. </p><p> </p><p>I realized Seungcheol’s feelings for me after a year we debuted. I don’t know but I started ignoring him for a while passing through days, weeks, and months, I felt broken. My pride as a man and an omega won’t come in terms. My head is all messed up and my ego started to falter. </p><p> </p><p>Days after days of not talking to him as he asked what he did wrong, I can’t seem to answer. Our relationship was getting more distant, harder for me to work alongside him.</p><p> </p><p>One time seeing him move on from loving me made me hate myself. I tried to move on too by looking for partners, be it a woman or a man it doesn’t matter anymore since he was doing the same. Yet, the two relationships that I made didn’t last long, I’ve kissed the women that I’ve dated but I haven’t felt anything compare to when I’m with him. </p><p> </p><p>There was this time when a guy tried to claim me and took me inside our dorm building’s storage room. But Seungcheol came and saved me before the guy did something to me. That day he held me in his arms as my heat suddenly triggered. He accompanied me and shared his warmth, although we did not do anything further.</p><p> </p><p>I thought that we could restart all over again and rebuild our relationship. After a week, I saw him having dinner with a woman that he invited in their dorm, and an omega even. It made me burst into tears.</p><p> </p><p>“What do I do to stop this pain, Josh? I can’t blame him since I’m the one who did this to myself. I chose to be a man and turned away from being an omega. And now, I have to see the man that changed me and whom I came to love, see another omega than me.”</p><p> </p><p>“First of all, Jeonghan, why didn’t you consult me about this in the first place. It’s been two months since I saw you and Scoups having a good conversation. I would have given you advice if you came to me. We always tell our burdens to each other, so why didn’t you?”</p><p> </p><p>“I guess I was just immature of thinking that I could handle my situations alone.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sometimes you could be a handful, you know that?”</p><p> </p><p>“How dare you insult me at a time of crisis Joshua?” This bastard.</p><p> </p><p>“What I meant to say is, next time, don’t do things so selfishly. Think about Seungcheol’s feelings, what do you think will he feel after ignoring him without an explanation. Go and talk to him.”</p><p> </p><p>“I doubt that Josh, he probably hates me until now.”</p><p> </p><p>“Then why did he hold you when you were in heat.” Joshua made a point while crossing his arms.</p><p> </p><p>On the same day, I went to Seungcheol’s dorm, which is shared with the other members. I waited for him until midnight since he was out.</p><p> </p><p>As soon as I saw his silhouette at the entrance, I immediately smelled another omega’s scent on him. By the time he saw me sitting on the couch, he went right straight to me, crouched as he held both of my knees staring at me.</p><p> </p><p>“You reek” I muttered, looking down.</p><p> </p><p>“What?”</p><p> </p><p>“I said I can smell another omega on you.” Then there was a sudden silence.</p><p> </p><p>“Why do you care now.” I looked at him as he turned his gaze away from me.</p><p> </p><p>“You ignored me for more than a month Jeonghan. You ignored my feelings, and you got yourself, different women, not even wanting to hear my confession for you.”</p><p> </p><p>“You also got yourself a partner, don’t blame this only to-“</p><p> </p><p>“No. I did not. I did not look for anyone as your substitute.” Hearing him object, as guilt rush through me.</p><p> </p><p>He looked at me once again while his tears started to fall. “I wanted you since day one, I expected that you’ll allow me to court you. In the past months, I waited and suffered from seeing you with someone else besides me.” Seeing him cry is my fault, it is all my fault that we're miserable.</p><p> </p><p>“Seungcheol I’m sorry, I’m so so sorry.” I burst into tears holding him in my arms. “I know what I did was selfish and all I did was hurt you.” I held his face, almost closing the distance around us. </p><p> </p><p>“Trust me! During that time, it was not the same when I’m with you. You make me whole, happy, and secure. I did not felt that way with any of them at all.”</p><p> </p><p>“Then why? Why didn’t you gave me a chance to love you?”</p><p> </p><p>“I-I guess I want to prove something to myself. That I am not just an omega that can be dominated and be looked down at. I was scared and selfish. But I was wrong after I smell another omega on you I wanted you all to myself, to wash you all over, and rub my scent on you instead.”</p><p> </p><p>“I will be yours if you wanted me to, and the scent you say, it was my brother’s fiancé that abruptly came into heat while I was taking her back in my brother’s house.”</p><p> </p><p>“What? That was dangerous Scoups! What if you have bitten her, w-what if you-“ </p><p> </p><p>“I had my pills beforehand. I did not go berserk, besides she was already claimed. There was no need to get jealous Jeonghanie.”</p><p> </p><p>“Shut up. I just panicked.”</p><p> </p><p>On that very night, we confess our love to each other. Connected our bodies with heat and warmth until dawn.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry for hurting you. I am never going to leave you, ever again. I promise.”</p><p> </p><p>“I forgive you and I’m never gonna let you go and give you to anyone, even if I have to lock you up in a room. I promise.”</p><p> </p><p>"You won't lock me anywhere because I'm all yours and your mine."</p><p> </p><p>We took our time and stroke each other's lips.</p><p> </p><p>    — End of Flashback — </p><p>The doorknob twisted, peeking his head inside, checking the younger if he is awake. "Jeonghan" he stood by the door, calling his name out of instinct with an authoritative and serious tone.</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan turned at Seungcheol with an odd expression, blocking his nose with his forearm and then said "Seungcheol, y-your smell, why is it so strong." </p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol came nearer as he sat beside him, opening the blanket that was covering the shivering omega. Seungcheol broke in sweats across his forehead as the younger was fully exposed. He watched him take several deep breathes, whimpering while he dizzily exhales the strong pheromones that Seungcheol was releasing. </p><p> </p><p>The latter swallowed as he whispered closely to Jeonghan's ear, saying, "You must've triggered my rut Jeonghannie. What do I do with you?"</p><p> </p><p>The heat of his breath traveled down until his lower stomach is spasming so hard that his belly ripples faintly. By then, his scent was changing, becoming intoxicatingly sweet. </p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan moaned as he felt the heat on his stomach, desperately wanting to be bred by the alpha. Seungcheol licks Jeonghan's lips, as he said deeply with a hint of a growl in his voice, "I want to dominate you, I want to breed and knot you, I want to claim you. Will you become mine forever?" </p><p> </p><p>The omega was surprised to hear his lover asked for permission, his heart aches thinking that he made him wait and endured his urges for so long. "I love you so much seungcheol, make me yours and bond with me." He stared at the older as they shared smiles wholeheartedly.</p><p> </p><p>"I love you too angel. I already made a reservation at TheVerse Hotel. I cannot wait to mate with you." </p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol fought his urges as an alpha while seeing the sheets, pool of Jeonghan's slicks. He immediately removed the omega's trousers and changed into a new pair. </p><p> </p><p>Scoups bent down carrying his soon to be mate, given the younger wrapped his arm around the alpha, resting his face at the crook of his neck, giving him wet kisses. Soon, they had their manager rushed them to their specific destination as the two were totally inseparable</p><p>TO BE CONTINUED ...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Heat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Heat and Ruts combined as they made love. Pheromones all over the room claiming one another completely.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'll create a separate sequel for this story which contains Mpreg.<br/>Jeongcheol and Seoksoo, it is now decided XDD</p><p>I'll post the sequel soon!! I was busy in college :(((</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They were now in the hotel room. Seungcheol locked the door and put down their bags as he pushed Jeonghan against the wall, trapping him between his arms. Chest flush against each other as bodies pressed closer in a craving feeling.</p><p> </p><p>The alpha wrapped his hands around the defined hips of the younger, while the omega hooked his arms tightly on the alpha's neck raking the dark locks with his fingers.</p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol hungrily leaned down to kiss Jeonghan passionately, licking his bottom lip for permission as he moaned in approval. By the time Jeonghan opened his mouth, Seungcheol dived his tongue inside the latter's mouth coaxing his tongue to intertwine with his.</p><p> </p><p>Their lips were connected tightly, dominating each other's mouth. Seungcheol lay his hands in the omega's drenched pajamas then into the crease of his arse, savoring the sticky feeling in between his fingers, teasing Jeonghan's needy pucker.</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan whimpered and gasped from the sudden intrusion of the cold fingers, "Your dripping so much Jeonghannie."</p><p> </p><p>The younger pulled away and looked at him with his heavy-lidded eyes, glassy from tears forming, face flushed as his hair sticks on his sweaty forehead. He slid his hand to Seungcheol’s chest, and said "Claim me now, Cheol."</p><p> </p><p>The older snapped, grabbing their clothing, almost ripping it off of them. Jeonghan closed his eyes tightly, unable to hold back a full-body shiver, feeling the air passing through his exposed frame as Seungcheol continued undressing themselves.</p><p> </p><p>Large hands were steadying him. Taking a better view of his soon to be mate's body. Smooth to his touch, his fair skin with a hint of pink due to his heat. Jeonghan felt the desire on the alpha's gaze which caused him to hide his body. </p><p> </p><p>"No, don't hide angel. I'm the only one whose going to see you vulnerable, like this. This body of yours is mine as I'm yours to claim too Jeonghan." He pulled him in his arms hugging the omega as he continued whimpering.</p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol position Jeonghan's head to his neck. While soothing pheromones filled the air, with wisps of love and possessiveness seeping through.</p><p> </p><p>"I love you S-seungcheol."</p><p> </p><p>"I love you too, Jeonghan."</p><p> </p><p>The younger breathed deeply on the alphas neck, making his body drop in Seungcheol's arms. The alpha strokes the curves of the omega, while the other is relaxing in his hold. Seungcheol's hands slipped over to Jeonghan's ass reaching for his legs as he put them on his waist carrying him.</p><p> </p><p>"You are MINE, Yoon Jeonghan, no one's gonna take you away from me, I'll slit their throat if they tried to." His hold tightened, eyes dilated, as he brushed his head softly with the younger.</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan moaned as Seungcheol starts emitting a stronger scent which is an overwhelming sensation that his body can take. </p><p> </p><p>"Ahhh.. mmh.. Seungcheol I need you—" Seungcheol growls, his nostrils flared up breathing in Jeonghan's scent that is gradually becoming sweeter.</p><p> </p><p>"Tell me Jeonghan." </p><p> </p><p>"I want you in me... my alpha."</p><p> </p><p>Hearing the omega's submission, Seungcheol hurriedly carried Jeonghan as he placed his hands onto his ass spreading his cheeks. Running his fingers on his rim then inserting them in one go. Jeonghan choked and gasped his lover's name.</p><p> </p><p>"S-seongcheol! UHhhh.. more" He grabbed the older's dark locks and pulled them firmly. Seungcheol snarled controlling himself hard to calm his lust down. He walked them into their bed while he continued stimulating the stretched hole. While Jeonghan kept sucking on his shoulder, twitching in his hold.</p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol gently lay Jeonghan on the mattress. He gave wet kisses on Jeonghan's shoulders further to his chest, going down to squeeze his butt cheeks as he bites one of them. Jeonghan hid his face, embarrassed, and turned on. Seungcheol's index finger slides through the slick which is continuously dripping from his hole, and he knows the younger likes it.</p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol brought Jeonghan's hands to his throbbing length as his knot started to swell. "You ready for me to breed you, sweetheart?"</p><p> </p><p>"AH! Cheol, breed me, bread me.. UhhH-!" Jeonghan moaned in response, his fingers were placed on his mouth licking them thoroughly while the other was placed on his hole feeling the hands of the alpha stimulating him. In the younger's mind; It was Seungcheol's scent– it has always been his scent. From the first moment they met, he loved his lover's scent.</p><p> </p><p>The older pulled himself up between Jeonghan's trembling thighs. Spreading his legs breathing in his scent which is flowing out of him. Looking at the omega lips red, chin wet with saliva and eyes glittering.</p><p> </p><p>Slowly, Seungcheol presses closer, climbing on top of Jeonghan, rubbing against him. Feeling the omega start to open up under him, Seungcheol shifts as he lets the first hints of wetness slick his way. The younger arched off the bed, head thrown back, and moaned.</p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol entered suddenly slow. He was now groaning and moaning, letting Jeonghan's weary legs drop. He supported his weight with his arms, leaning in, and then he stops moving. Jeonghan looks up at him then the leader licks his lips, bends, and kisses him. Sweetly licking into his mouth, before backing up to pull away. The older caught his left hand and placed them above his head intertwining them together.</p><p> </p><p>He pulled his cock out slowly and slammed hardly back again causing the omega to thrash his head. His moans were loud, needy, and whorish.</p><p> </p><p>"AHHH! No, Ahh.. haHh!"</p><p> </p><p>“Look at you, Jeonghan; you are beautiful,” The alpha pushed his hair back, leaning as well on the omega as he wiped his hair off his forehead making his face very visible to the leader.</p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol took Jeonghan's cock in his hand and started pumping him, making sure each time he brushed his thumb across the tip and matching the rhythm of his thrust. Jeonghan hooked his other arm on the alpha's neck. Trailing them on his broad back scratching the pale flesh.</p><p> </p><p>After some time Seungcheol pulled out and turned Jeonghan's body, his stomach is now resting on the mattress. The alpha slammed back in without a warning. The omega's cry of pain turned into a one of pleasure as he swallowed down his moans, starting to build a steady pace. </p><p> </p><p>In the room, there were yelps, cries of overload and submission, and pure pleasure. The younger's pretty painted back-arching just-so to open himself up to deep, hard drives of cock into ass.</p><p> </p><p>Both of their pheromones mixed causing them to lose their sane.</p><p> </p><p>Every inch of Seungcheol's alpha mind screaming for him to taketaketake. So he did. Jeonghan's pliant body spread open for him, Seungcheol somehow found the strength to go even faster, burning bodies as he fucked the omega beneath him.</p><p> </p><p>“Come here,” Seungcheol murmured directly to his ear as he carried Jeonghan over his lap. The omega who is now breathing erratically reached for the alpha's lips. "Claim me Seungcheol. Mark me... make me yours."</p><p> </p><p>"Angel, I'm gonna knot you and fill you up. Are you ready to take it all my precious omega?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes.. yes alpha. I'll take it all." His body is stricken with sweat and his mouth half-open as he pants out as much air as he can.</p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol straddles Jeonghan in his arms as the omega taking him whole in, sinking down as he arches up. His face shatters as he wails.</p><p> </p><p>"Seungcheol, Seungcheol, I love you so much... uhHH! Breed me.. Breed me, my love." Jeonghan kept sobbing, gripping on his lover's hold.</p><p> </p><p>"My Jeonghan, I love you too. Give birth to our children." Jeonghan swallowing his lover's thick shaft wherein pounding into the body that should have been - was - too small for it.</p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol pants against the pale neck for a moment, as they both felt their limits. Jeonghan came squeezing down tight, his orgasm hitting him like a waterfall, quivering with release. While Seungcheol continued guiding his hips with shallow thrusts.</p><p> </p><p>Knot swelling to lock their bodies and keep his rush of thick, hot seed inside that beautiful body. At the same time, Seungcheol bared his fangs on the omega's soft nape as he bit down hard.</p><p> </p><p>Teeth were still buried in that pretty neck. Filling him up with children with cock still resting deep in his womb. </p><p> </p><p>Soon, as gently as he could, he licked the mating mark until the blood had stopped beading at the surface. His hips are still rolling in time with the pulses of cum Jeonghan feels inside. The younger felt drained from the mating, as his body became limp in the arms of the alpha. Seungcheol kissed the junction of his neck and shoulders, bringing his lips to the fresh mark.</p><p> </p><p>"Jeonghan?" He whispered. Seungcheol altered Jeonghan's position while they were still connected with each other. The younger's eyes were tiredly closed, still breathing heavily. While the leader constantly pecked his red lips, both setting them down on the bed after removing the used sheets.</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan hummed in response making him gently opened his eyes at Seungcheol. The alpha choked his breath as he caught sight of Jeonghan's beautiful features, he was glowing. "Is this the effect of my knot in you?"</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan tiredly snickered slightly pinching the alpha's chest. "Stop it, I look like shit."</p><p> </p><p>"No you don't, you still look so pretty to me." Seungcheol reached for his cheeks as he pinched it quite hard. "AAISHH! That hurts cheol!"</p><p> </p><p>He gave the older a punch on the arm because his throat is too dry to shout at his mate.</p><p> </p><p>"How can a guy look pretty anyway? I looked so messed up." He massaged his throat as he slowly pushed his body up, sitting on the alpha's massive cock. "UHhnn.." </p><p> </p><p>The older supported Jeonghan's hips as he sat on him deeply. Groaning at the feeling of the heated walls of the omega twitching around his shaft. His hands went to his mate's, slightly caressing the swollen belly occupied by his knot. Jeonghan then rested both of his hands on Seungcheol's, looking at him fondly. "This is my pride. Being connected with you by heart and body. I love it so much. Thank you for waiting for me cheol. I'm sorry for hurting you, I'm sorry if I'm too much to handle." Jeonghan was now wiping his tears with his fingers.</p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol sat down immediately as he pressed Jeonghan's shaking frame into his body, sharing his warmth to comfort with him. "Let's leave those memories in the past, okay? Moreover, you were never a burden to me hannie. I love you, thank you for your listening ears when I'm having a hard time being a leader."</p><p> </p><p>Their gazes were connected as they brushed their lips together. "You're tied to me forever angel."</p><p> </p><p>"I cannot wait to have a family with you cheollie." He kissed the alpha's nose as he snuggled his face on the crook of his shoulder. Seungcheol laid down once again, bringing the exhausted omega on top of him.</p><p> </p><p>Planning on getting more energy for the next wave of Jeonghan's heat. He slowly stroked Jeonghan's back and at the same time pulling his cock out of the small rim.</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan's heat lasted for about a week. They were both tired and exhausted but were very satisfied as they made love with each other. After the day Jeonghan's heat lasted. They stayed in the hotel for three more days. The two rested and had their alone time as a mated couple.</p><p> </p><p>On their last night in the hotel, Seungcheol sat at the edge of their bed who seems to be busy talking with somebody on the phone. "Yes Hyung, we'll be coming home tomorrow morning, yes .."</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan yawned and rubbed his eyes gently. He sat down facing Seungcheol's naked back. He scanned the sculptured body before coming at him from behind. He snaked his hands on Seungcheol's waist, then rested his chin on his shoulder. The older held the hands around him as he kept talking, "Uh-huh, alright we understand. See you tomorrow, yes, goodnight. Bye."</p><p> </p><p>He put his phone down on the bedside, turning around to see the younger.</p><p> </p><p>He was mesmerized by the beauty of the omega who greeted him with a soft smile. Seungcheol yanked Jeonghan's body to his as he cradled him on his arms. The older caressed over the omega's smooth legs, he, who is only wearing Seungcheol's top and his boxers. The alpha stuck his nose to Jeonghan's fair neck as he unravels his neck further to give Seungcheol better access. Jeonghan couldn't help but giggle at his mate's antiques while he kept thrashing off of Seungcheol's hold, though he couldn't.</p><p> </p><p>Their last night at the hotel was truly wonderful. They cannot wait to see all of the members and carat's reactions to their announcement.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>They were already near their dorm building. The two had planned to have separate rooms just like the members with their mates. As soon the two arrived at the leader's dorm, surprised to see all the members gathered around in the small living room. "Why are you all—"</p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol's eyes widened as he turned to Jeonghan, hugging him before seeing the members run into them as they shouted the names of the newly bonded couple repeatedly.</p><p> </p><p>"Were so happy for both of you!" Mingyu shouted.</p><p> </p><p>"Congratulations hyungs!" Dino clapped his hands.</p><p> </p><p>Vernon whistled and said "The pride of coups hyung's alpha instinct."</p><p> </p><p>When the members separated from them completely, they saw Seungcheol's arms encircled around Jeonghan's waist with bodies sticking at each other quite tightly. They all laughed in unison after seeing their two oldest. The members then invited the two to celebrate with them as they prepared a big breakfast for all of them to share</p><p> </p><p>                                                                                                                                                  The End.</p><p> </p><p>                                                                                                                                      The Sequel is coming soon!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Smut will be coming up next.<br/>I will have three pages for this story.<br/>The 2nd page will be all about Jeonghan's Pre-Heat part 2.<br/>The 3rd page will be about Jeonghan's Post-Heat.<br/>I hope you are knowledgable about Omegaverse AUs.<br/>Please keep in touch! </p>
<p>Leave me some Kudos if you liked the story, and your comments are highly appreciated XD.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>